WorldWide
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: When four girls go on tour with BTR and are told not to associate with one another. Will the boys be able to help themselves or will the girls give in and talk to them?


~LindseyAnne's POV~

Arri picked up her last bag as did I we where getting ready to leave for our plane to Califonia to meet up with the band we would be going on tour with.

Gustavo was being really secretive about the band that we would be going on our world tour with.

Karina and Caroline where waiting at our limo that had arrived to pick us up. Karina was impatiently looking at her phone and tapping her foot.

"We are coming!" Arri said putting the handle up on her rolling suitcase and rolling it to the limo.

Caroline was already in the limo and drinking a pop we all piled in and headed to the airport to fly to LA. Kelly had flown in to make sure we got there but she was constantly on the phone with Gustavo.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Caroline who obviously knew what I was thinking.

"Don't complain hes taking us on a world tour." she said not looking up from her texting.

I sighed I had recently broke my phone and wouldn't be able to get a new one until we where in LA.

When we got to the airport Kelly was still on the phone, "Gustavo, we just got to the airport calm down we will be in LA by this afternoon." she said into the phone and hung it up.

"Okay girls get your bags and we will go get your tickets and check your luggage." she said smiling at us.

We all shivered in the thin New York air we all had thick jackets, gloves and hats on.

We grabbed our luggage and headed to the American Airlines ticket counter.

I looked at my three best friends and smiled together we made up, New Generation (for you who are Gleeks yes, I know. lol. Just enjoy)

Individually we where Ariel, Caroline, Karina and LindseyAnne (me) we have been best friends since we where kids and ever since we where ten we have been singing and dancing when my mom passed away four years ago these where the only girls I could turn to and when my dad didn't care anymore Arri and her family where the ones to take me in.

I was thankful for my friends. After I was done spacing out, Kelly had gotten our tickets and we needed to check out luggage and her phone rang again and again it was Gustavo as she argued with him on the phone Karina turned toward me, "Who do you think we are going on tour with?" she asked Arri and Caroline landed at my side at that moment.

"I hope its another girl group!" Arri said.

"Knowing Gustavo its going to be some lame boy band." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, a world tour is a would tour."Caroline said.

She was always the one to keep us in line but she had a crazy side, really crazy.

After Kellys arguing was over, we checked our things and headed to the terminal we would be taking off from Kelly fed up with the calls turned off her phone I looked at my watch it read, 7:30 AM.

Ugh, so early.

Our flight was leaving in 30 minutes and we had to walk basically the length of the airport.

JFK was so big.

By the time we got to the terminal they where starting to board first class which was us.

We got inline and took off our winter clothes and bored the flight.

We got to our seats and relaxed in the huge comfy chairs.

Kelly sat infront of us and turned around, "Okay, when we get to LAX Gustavo and the band you will be performing with will be waiting outside in the limo We need to quickly get through the airport and to the limo. We have to go get to your bus and get ready to leave right away." she said.

We all nodded starting to get a little nervous and several hours later we landed in LAX and did as Kelly said quicky got off and went to baggage claim and got our bags and headed out side we all sighed with the warm air hit our skin was stood in the sum for a bit and headed outside.

Kelly spotted the Roque Records limo and waived us to it.

The limo driver got out and opened the door and Gustavo got out and had an angry look on his face.

"KELLY! Why did you turn off your phone?" he asked.

"We where in the air can't talk on the phone in the air." she said.

"I cannot stand another minute with these dogs." he said. Arri looked at me and mouthed

"Dogs?" I shrugged and Gustavo noticed us. "

Why hello girls." he said with a big grin on his face, form inside the limo we heard, "GIRLS?" four boys piled out of the limo and almost knocking Gustavo over.

We all exchanged glances and looked at the four boys standing infront of us.

We smiled, "Hi, I'm Kendall." a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes said and shacking or hands.

"I'm James." the other tall one with long shaggy brown hair and brown eyes said again shaking our hands.

"I'm Logan." Said the boy with brown hair pushed up in the front and brown eyes said and again shook our hands.

"I'm Carlos." Said the mexican looking one with a foux hawk and brown eyes said. "

Hi, I'm LindseyAnne, that's Karina, Arri and Caroline." I said smiling at them.

The other girls smiled.

"Okay, into the limo." Gustavo said regaining balace.

We all piled into the limo and headed to Roque Records to get on our bus.


End file.
